Shared Love
by DamonXSalvatore
Summary: Anzu mazaki has been forced to move from England to America where she must go to boarding school BUT what she doesn't know is its an all boys only school. And what will she do when she discovers she's an Vampie...Pairings havent been decided , Anzu/Bakura, Anzu/Ryou, Anzu/Marik, Anzu/Malik.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm CherLloydFan **

**I've decided I want to try and write a YU-GI-OH Story this time and have a break from Dragonball Z, this story doesn't really have a pairing but I think I'm just**** going to go with what people say in Reviews and who you guys want Anzu to be with. Anyway this is my first YGO fanfic so if I'm bad at it please give me advice on how to improve **

**Main Character: Anzu Mazaki **

**Other characters: Yugi, Yami/Atem, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Honda, Duke, Seto etc. **

**My OC's: Jay (Anzu's older brother), Christina (Anzu's mother), Morgan (Anzu's Father)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! Or anything apart from my OC **

Chapter 1 – The Talk

A 16 year old teenager with shoulder -length silky chocolate hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes was running home from school as the rain was crashing down on her body, her school uniform was glued to her perfect figure. 'I really do hate England' thought Anzu miserably. It was always raining or windy, only on quite rarely you could get some sun.

Finally she made it to her house and started searching for her key in her backpack but couldn't find it 'Damn! Where the heck is the fucking key?' she frantically thought. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a young man in his early 20s, he had short spikey brown locks, dashing blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, beneath was toned muscles that you could tell the gym and him were quite friendly. He was exactly the male version of Anzu. He was what you'd call drop-dead-gorgeous.

"Anzu, you should really get inside, you'll catch a cold" he said with concern for his precious little sister.

"Yeah, I couldn't find my key in my bag" she replied, smiling up at her big brother.

Jay moved aside so that she could get past, Anzu walked in soaked from head to toe as Jay went grabbed a towel for her.

"Here, dry yourself before you freeze to death" he said still with the same concern in his voice.

"Jay, don't worry. I can handle myself but thanks" she said smiling sweetly.

He smiled back and let her dry herself off.

Anzu was in her room getting some new dry clothes to put on when she felt her phone vibrate on her bed. She grabbed it and read the text message "**Hey, babe. We should meet up again" **Anzu groaned she hated this guy he wouldn't leave her alone, the guy just didn't understand the word 'NO' even though her brother had threatened him lots of times. 'Mental note Anzu, change your number' she told herself through her mind.

Later it was evening The Mazaki family were sat eating dinner at the table. Something was wrong their normal happy, chatty atmosphere had turned to silence and awkwardness. Anzu didn't understand why her Dad looked so serious and why her Mother looked upset.

"Mom, Dad is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly. 'Maybe mom and Dad are splitting up' she thought tears welling up. Her Father looked at Anzu concern suddenly washing over his face for witnessing tears coming down his only daughter's cheeks.

"Anzu, what's the matter?" he asked gently.

"Dad, are you and mom getting a divorce?" she asked her voice cracking over the sobs she was trying to push down.

"Of course we're not, darling. But your Father and I need have a serious family talk about your future, Anzu" She replied.

Both siblings nodded their heads and make a silent agreement to have their own talk about this after dinner, and smiled at both their parents which in return smiled back.

**At 10pm that night**

The Mazaki Family were gathered in the Living Room in front of the fire. Anzu sat crossed legged on the comfy rug, Jay was lounging on the couch and Christina and Morgan were sat on the longer sofa in the centre of the room.

"So, what was this important talk about Anzu's future?" Jay asked casting an intense stare on his father getting straight to the point. He didn't know why but Jay felt as though his Father was about to say something that would affect both him and Anzu in a big way.

"Ok, What I'm about to say isn't because I want to get rid of you Anzu, Its because I want you to have a good future" Morgan started off looking at Anzu. Anzu began to get worried what could her Dad possibly be trying to say.

"Just get to the point" Jay intervened for his sister. He began to get a serious face on, his Dad had better not be saying what they were discussing a few weeks ago.

"Jay, calm down" Christina said soothingly getting up to stand by her Son.

"Anzu, your Mother and I have decided to send u to a boarding school in a different country, your going to America" Morgan announced proudly. Anzu looked shocked, how could her Dad be sending her to a boarding school all the way in America it was so far away, didn't he love her that he was sending her away. Tears began to well up in her beautiful Blue eyes.

"Anzu, darling don't cry it's for the best and besides you get to see us every Summer and Christmas, We can talk on the phone it will all be alright" Her Mother tried to reason with her clearly upset daughter.

"But, I like it here in England. I mean, the weather might not be the best but I still have you guys here and what about my friends"

"You'll get more friends and this is a chance for you to turn into the independent young woman that you are supposed to be" Her father said smiling gently.

"Now, go to bed your leaving in a week" he continued kissing her goodnight and walking up to his room as well, Anzu's Mother did the same thing and repeated the same actions.

The two siblings shared a look at each other's sad faces and Jay smiled gently at her.

"It's going to be ok, we'll talk on the phone and I'll write every day, I promise" he promised. Anzu just nodded silently and hugging him once then went up the stairs, Jay heard her door shut with a soft click. And everything was silent again for the rest of the night he would have to get used to this silence.

**End of the chapter ***********************************************************************

**I hope it wasn't too bad, I'm still new to this so I hope I did alright and BTW if u were a bit confused then u can ask me by PMing me or in your reviews. I didn't want Anzu completely alone so I gave her an older brother, also you might have realized im not an Anzu-Basher and I hate gay yu-gi-oh fanfics because they always seem to bash Anzu/Tea which is just stupid.**

**Also can some give me a good second name I could use for Bakura and Ryou which are brothers in my story.**

**I know that this chapter was quite boring but the next chapter I will try and make it better. **

**Please Review I wanna know what you guys think and I'd like some advice. You can criticize if u want I don't mind **

**R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the second chapter but first I want to say thanks to **Begecko-chan, PandaTeddyClaws **and **fi13ns **for being my first 3 reviewers, I really appreciate it.

I've decided to post chapter 2 again with a few changes added to it as I've realized it didn't really make sense and it's kind of confusing, even for me! Told you guys that I'm new to this and I really do need more practise on writing fanfics.

Thanks for the awesome advice **fi13ns**, you were a great help =) Thank you! And I've taken your advice and made those changes; I hope it's better than last time lol XD

And if there are any grammar mistakes or whatever I'm sorry I tried my best.

Warnings: This story is AU, so the characters might be OOC their just going to be normal but I might change that in the future.

"Means speech "

'_Means thoughts' _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters apart from OCs. **

Chapter 2: new school

**At London Airport**

Anzu was saying her goodbyes to her family with tears coming down her face. She turned to her brother he looked down at her wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay" he said smiling but if you looked deep into his eyes you would be able to see the pain buried deep within them.

"You promise we'll talk every day?" She asked pleadingly.

"I promise" he said truthfully. He kissed her forehead and handed her a neatly wrapped gift, Anzu looked up at him puzzled.

"What's this, Jay?" she asked.

"It's just a small gift, to remember me by" he answered. She reached out and took it from him and unwrapped it carefully. She gasped when she picked it up from the gift box; it was the most beautiful necklace she's ever laid eyes on, it had a silver chain with tiny rubies in-between each space of the chain and a round oval sapphire which opened to reveal a small picture of Jay, herself and their dog Buster who died when she was 10.

She remembered how upset she was when Buster died, her brother helped her through that and that was when the two siblings really started acting like a family. She looked up at him with fresh tears coming down her face, he frowned at this thinking she didn't like it.

"Jay, I LOVE IT! This will always help me remember you and Buster!" She exclaimed suddenly startling him a little. His frown turned into a wide smile. He then grabbed it and put it on to her.

"It looks amazing on you, Anzu" he said smiling.

"Thank you so much" she said with no signs of tears anymore, which he was glad for he hated seeing people cry.

"Just, never take that necklace off for anything or anyone" He said seriously.

"Umm, why not?" she asked nervously, getting suspicious all of a sudden.

"Because, it's expensive" he said a little too fast, but Anzu believed him anyway and smiled. _'I can't __tell her about the necklace, she'll probably freak out. But I have to make sure she keeps it on or she could be in serious danger' _Jay thought to himself thinking of ways of how he could make sure she doesn't take it off.

"Look Jay, I promise I won't take it off if it means that much to you" she said reassuringly. With that she hugged him and said goodbye one last time before she left.

**America, New York **

Anzu arrived in New York, she found her Cousin Remi; a 17 year old teenager with green eyes and red hair, waiting for her and waving frantically when she saw Anzu. Remi hugged Anzu so tightly that the poor girl couldn't breathe.

"Remi…I…need…OXYGEN!" she managed to breathe out. The red-head then let go of her.

"I'm sorry, Anzu I just got a bit carried away" she said apologetically smiling. Anzu laughed she forgot how full of energy Remi was, of course she hadn't seen the girl in like 4 years.

"WOW Anzu, look at you!" Remi exclaimed. Anzu looked down at herself then looked up at her weirdly.

"What about me? Do I really look that bad?" She asked clearly sounding offended. Remi looked at Anzu in disbelief her bright Green eyes went wide.

"Anzu! You're so clueless, you're hot!" She screamed. Now it was Anzu's turn to have a look of disbelief on her.

"I'm not-"

"And don't even think about denying it, Mazaki" Remi quickly added. Anzu just stood defeated.

"I'm really tired; can we go home and rest?" Anzu asked, she wasn't really use to the different times yet.

"Ok, I guess we could, you've got to go to your new school tomorrow those boys won't know what's coming" She said the last part to herself she didn't want to tell Anzu that this school was all boys and Anzu was the only girl going there.

**Next Morning – Mystic High School (MHS)**

Anzu was in the Principals office; Mr Shaadi had explained to her that this school only contained BOYS! 'Why the heck did no one tell me this before?!' Anzu thought to herself suddenly panicking

"Don't worry Anzu, no one will harm you in any way" he said reassuringly smiling, he saw the necklace around her neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked pointing at her neck. Anzu looked at it and to Mr Shaadi.

"My brother gave it to me as a gift"

"oh, well school starts at 8am so I suggest that you go to your new room and get ready, this school doesn't have uniform so you can wear whatever you want, I want you back here in an hour" he said quickly changing the subject. Anzu left the room to her dorm.

'_Is it possible that she is the one that possesses the ultimate power, maybe that is why her family sent her to this school, but surely they must know that t__he girl is in danger, that's probably why she has the necklace for protection Jay must of given it to her, but she seems to be oblivious__ to the fact that she is the __**one**__'_Mr Shaadi thought to himself.

"It's best to keep this to myself for the moment" he said to himself quickly and went back to going through his papers.

**Anzu's Dorm**

Anzu just got out of the shower with towel wrapped around her, she reached for her undergarments and put them on first then she grabbed a red tank top and a black mini skirt with black tights. She then brushed her hair and put a clip at the side of her hair; she put on some mascara and grabbed her school bag.

Anzu looked in the mirror, she thought she looked quite good then she noticed something blue glowing she looked down at her necklace to find it was glowing brightly and had the sign of an eye on the sapphire, she gasped.

"What the heck" Anzu was freaking out why was it glowing and it was like the eye was glaring right through her soul in the mirror, she began shaking she didn't want to take it off because she promised her brother she wouldn't. It was almost like the necklace was trying to tell her something like something bad was going to happen, then all of a sudden it stopped glowing and the eye disappeared.

"Well that was weird, maybe I'm just imaging things" she said to herself trying to convince her that what just happened was just her hallucinating or something. She looked at the time, she had 10 minutes to get to Mr Shaadi's office or she'd be late on her first day.

**Mr Shaadi's office**

Anzu made it right on time.

"Am I late?" she asked out of breath. While fiddling with her clothes nervously.

"No, you made it just on time. Now would you like to meet your classmates?" he asked not really expecting her to answer. Anzu nodded and they left the office and made their way to registration where all the students were.

**REGESTRATION **

Mr Shaadi entered the class room with Anzu trailing shyly behind him; everyone looked up and stopped their conversations to listen to their principal.

"Hello Boys, I would like you all to meet your new female classmate: Anzu Mazaki" He said happily mentioning for Anzu to come to the front, everyone looked at the blue-eyes beauty that just entered the classroom. Anzu was puzzled, as she looked around the room there was only 11 students and they were all boys, hot boys. Except one was a kid he was cute.

By now Anzu had met everyone she thought Yugi Mutou was sweet and kind actually he was one of the first people that approached her; he had soft violet eyes and tri-coloured hair he was also quite short for his age.

Then she got introduced to his older brother Atem but he preferred to be called Yami; he also had the same tri-coloured hair but they seemed sharper at the ends of his hair, he also had the same violet eyes but Atem's almost seemed as though they were red and they weren't as innocent as Yugi's they were much more sharper and mature and he had quite tanned skin almost as though he'd lived in the desert his whole life.

Next she met Joey wheeler; he had dark blonde hair with a pair of honey brown eyes and his best friend Tristan Taylor; he had brown hair that was shaped in a weird angle and a pair of dark brown eyes.

She then met Ryou Touzoku who had long soft white hair and a pair of innocent chocolate brown eyes, she then got introduced to Bakura Touzoku he shared fairly the same features like the long white hair but Bakura's was more sharp and wild and he had a pair of deep brown-reddy eyes which weren't as innocent as Ryou's.

Next she met the Ishtar brothers; Malik Ishtar had a pair of gorgeous lavender eyes with dusty blonde hair and naturally tanned skin. Marik Ishtar was exactly the same but his eyes were narrower and his hair was slightly longer and wilder.

After she met Duke Devlin; he had a pair of emerald green eyes and jet black hair that was quite long.

Lastly she met Makuba and Seto Kaiba, Makuba was the youngest he had a pair dark eyes and black long hair, Seto had blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

**The bell**

The bell just went for first lesson and Anzu had maths in room 3B, _'Where the heck is room 3B__?'_She thought to herself, she didn't want to get lost on her first day.

Anzu felt the familiar burning around her neck she looked down to see her necklace glowing again, again the eye appeared on the Sapphire, she tried to cover it with her hands but the burning increased, it was like the necklace had a mind of its own. Suddenly there was tap on her shoulder she turned around quickly breathing heavily, it was Ryou he smiled at her Anzu tried to smile back but the pain was too much around her neck.

"Hey Anzu, are you okay? You look like your about to faint" he asked worriedly, he reached out to touch her arm soothingly when he was shoved aside by his brother. Bakura grabbed the hand that was covering her necklace expecting something major to happen. Suddenly the glowing and burning stopped and finally Anzu's face returned to its normal colour. She was breathing heavily.

"Mazaki? You ok?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"Yeah…. I think so" She replied still a bit shaken, Bakura still hadn't realized that he was still holding her hand when he did he quickly let go. Anzu blushed and she still didn't know where room 3b was, maybe Bakura could help her.

"Umm Bakura, do you think you could help me to my next lesson?" She asked.

"You want my help?" he asked smirking at her, she didn't know why but she seemed to like it when he looked at her like that.

"Yes, I want your help" she said not looking at his face. Bakura tilted her chin up and then made her make eye-contact.

"Well, then of course I'll help a pretty girl like you" he said trailing his hand down her neck, he was about to go further when suddenly he felt and sting on his face, he looked up _'She slapped me? How dare __**she**__**!**__The__ little wench' _he thought viciously, his glare then turned to a grin. Anzu glared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Anzu asked confidently.

"Because you're feisty, I like that" he said seductively licking his lips. Anzu was about to walk away when he grabbed her pulling her back against him, she tried to struggle but he was just too strong, she felt the burning around her neck again_'Not now, you stupid necklace'_she thought still trying to get away from him.

"Bakura, leave her alone!" She heard a voice and then she was free again, she turned to find that the owner of the voice was Malik she smiled happily. The burning around her neck had stopped. Bakura then walked away after he gave her another one of his special smirks. Anzu was left with Malik feeling breathless.

"Are you okay, Anzu?" he asked concern on his face.

"Yeah, I think so" He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about Bakura, We should get to Maths class now or we'll be late" he said looking at the clock behind him. Anzu nodded walking beside him and out the door.

**End of chapter **

**Well, there's chapter 2 for you, thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourite/followed my story.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed last time and hope you enjoyed reading it again hopefully this time it wasn't as confusing LOL. **

**And I hope everyone liked it. PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I need some feedback if I should continue it or not. **

**And constructive criticism is accepted and I do learn from it so plz just review and tell me what you think XD **

**And I probably won't be able to update in a while because I've got exams coming up but I'll try to be as quick as I can =)**

**R/R **

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews again =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**If there's any grammar mistakes, then I'm sorry. I tried!**

…

**Chapter 3 **

Anzu was lying in bed that night thinking about everything that happened, after the Bakura incident.

Anzu then had Maths that she struggled with a bit. But she had some help from Ryou and Yugi who were her first two close friends, Anzu didn't really think they would be able to help at first but surprisingly they did a really good job, personally Anzu thought they helped more than the Teacher did and for once Maths didn't sound like a foreign language to her anymore. Now Anzu was a very smart girl but she wasn't the best at Maths which in her old school, back in England she failed countless tests.

After Maths she had Science, which Anzu was very good at, everyone was amazed at how clever she was at that subject, even Seto Kaiba who was the most intelligent of them all. It was her turn to help Yugi and Ryou, Anzu hadn't really talked to any of the other boys yet, she was too shy.

After science it was break, Anzu, Yugi and Ryou were sat outside and they talked about their lives and other various things like favourite music, what they did for fun and family. Break lasted 25 minutes and then they had another lesson which was History, Anzu loved History it has always been her favourite lesson and she just learning about it she knew almost everything about it.

But her favourite topic was _The Ancient Egyptians_ and since this school had a couple of Egyptians it made it even more worth learning about it. She realized that their History Teacher was a beautiful women name Ishizu Ishtar; she figured she must be Malik and Marik's older sister, which explains why Marik was actually paying attention in class, in other lessons he seemed to be the disruptive one alongside Bakura, but strangely both Ishtar brothers were focused on the work. Anzu smiled silently.

After History it was lunch and Anzu made two more friends; Joey and Tristan, they seemed nice enough and funny, she could tell from the constant jokes that she herself laughed most of the time.

When Lunch ended there were two more lessons left, English and P.E, Anzu was naturally very good at English as she was born and brought up in England where the language originally came from.

Physical Education came next, they had to do a work out for the first 20 minutes, then they played a game of football which Anzu struggled with at first but during the second half she got the hang of it and then she became the best female football player at school and Duke was the Best Male football player at school.

Now here Anzu was lying in bed, she really did miss her family already especially her brother that reminded her he said he was going to phone today but she still hadn't received a phone call yet.

Suddenly there was a thud at the door, Anzu jumped straight out of bed she looked towards her dorm door and she could see a shadowy figure but she couldn't make out who it was, she slowly walked towards the door, she was about to turn the handle when she felt the burning around her neck again.

Anzu brought her hands around her neck rubbing it softly trying to sooth it while at the same time she was trying to keep her eye on the door, the shadowy figure was still there and the burning around her neck increased, she collapsed to the floor sliding her way towards the door. Anzu didn't care she was going to open that door, that shadowy person or thing had to be her answer as to why she kept feeling the burning around her neck.

She jumped up with one hand still on her neck and one on the door handle she opened the door, to her utter disappointment there was nothing there!

'What the hell, I could've sworn there was something there '

Anzu stepped out in to the hallway she looked left and right, nothing.

The burning came back again around her neck this time it was too painful, she couldn't take it anymore she had to tell someone about this, but who?

Anzu was all alone in new school, new home, new friends she just didn't know who to tell.

Anzu was about to collapse again when a pair of strong muscly arms caught her around the waist, Anzu could barely register seeing a pair of deep brown-red worried eyes before she fainted in the mystery man's arms.

…

**Okay I don't how school works in America, but since I'm from England I'm just gonna do it my way, kay?**

**I know this chapter was really short, sorry. But I'm really struggling with what to do with this story at the moment I need more inspiration. Just give it time the story will get interesting soon, hopefully :/ **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review review review review!**

**Lemme know what ya think**

**Next chapter will be out soon **

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haven't updated in a while but finally my science exam is over, so I have a couple of weeks free until my exams start again. And since the school is closed down cuz of the snow, I figured I'd update this story since I have nothing else to do, this is for my bestfriends Mia and Alesha =)

And I'll admit the last chapter was very short and crap so sorry!

Anyway, on with the story hope u guys like it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**Last time on 'Shared Love': **

_Anzu was about to collapse again when a pair of strong muscly arms caught her around the waist, Anzu could barely register seeing a pair of deep brown-red worried eyes before she fainted in the mystery man's arms._

Chapter 4

Anzu sat up in the king sized bed, she was still quite tired her eyes kept closing, but she had to get away from here. Where was she anyway?

Last thing Anzu remembered was her waiting in her room for her brother to phone but then she heard that thud and went to get the door. Everything else was a blur; she could remember small flashback when she collapsed in her room, then when she went outside to the hallway and …. Then the mystery man caught her, after that everything went blank.

Now here she was lying in the bed of a complete stranger, she had no idea if he was good or bad. Anzu slowly began to get up from the bed, it was still dark outside the room was pitch black there was no sign of light anywhere, she was going to have to rely on her senses to guide her to the door which she assumed was straight ahead.

She started to feel around for something, she came across a desk that she could feel had some papers and pencils on.

'_This must mean it's a student's room or Teacher' Anzu thought._

She carried on coming across other various things that you would find in a bedroom until she finally got to the door, she slid her hands across it until she reached the doorknob.

Anzu was about to turn it to open the door when suddenly a deep voice interrupted her, startling her.

"So, are you just gonna leave without saying thanks?" Anzu turned around to come face to face with those deep brown-red eyes again, she knew she's seen those eyes before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You really do lack manners, you know" he continued, if it wasn't so dark she would have seen the smirk on his face.

'_This must be the man that caught me' _Anzu thought.

The man then turned the light on, to reveal his identity. Anzu gasped, she couldn't believe it the man was in fact….. Bakura.

"Y-you? You're the one that saved me?" She gasped she couldn't believe that Bakura was the one that saved her, she was hopping maybe it was a nice, sweet man but clearly that wasn't it.

All Bakura did in return was continue smirking, Oh how she wanted to slap that smirk right off his face but Anzu wasn't an idiot, she knew that Bakura wasn't the type of guy to mess with. So she contained herself and did the mature thing.

"Umm, thank you, Bakura. It was really nice of you" Anzu finally said cracking a fake smile. Bakura smirked; this girl surprised him every day.

Anzu then turned around and opened the door ready to go, when suddenly a strong but soft hand reached out and yanked her back against him. He slid her silky chocolate brown locks to the side and softly whispered in her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anzu's breath caught in her throat. '_What is he doing?!' _Anzu thought to herself frantically, she couldn't deny the pleasurable feeling of the shivers going up and down her spine.

Bakura grinned; he had her right where he wanted her. He could feel the girl's shivering body against him and it felt good to know what an effect he had from just whispering one simple question in her ear.

Bakura nuzzled his nose into Anzu's neck, inhaling her intoxication scent. Anzu tried her hardest not to moan, she wasn't going to give Bakura that kind of satisfaction.

Bakura then pushed her against the wall; he kissed up her neck with his lips until he got to the corner of her mouth. He looked into her eyes, silently telling her what was about to happen. Anzu's eyes went wider if that was possible she shook her head in a silent 'No'.

Bakura just chuckled.

"Now Anzu, don't be like that. I mean, you have to pay me back somehow and this just might be it and I know that you want it" he whispered against her lips seductively smirking.

Anzu pushed against him, but he wouldn't budge. She didn't want to share a kiss with someone like Bakura, no matter how good looking he may be.

Bakura was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

'_Now, who could that be at 4am in the morning!__' _thought Bakura angrily.

"WHO IS IT?" Bakura shouted furiously.

The person didn't answer, Bakura just assumed they left so he went back to what he was doing with Anzu.

"Stop it… Bakura please…. I'm tired I just want to go back to my room and rest…..Please!" Anzu whispered shouting the last part when he continued on.

Bakura then grabbed Anzu by the chin, forcing her to stare up at his deep eyes.

"Shh, apricot. Do you want someone to hear us?" Bakura whispered angrily in her ear, giving her a little pet name.

Anzu just stared at him, knowing he was right she would be embarrassed if one of the teachers walked in right now, what would they think of her then?

Bakura smirked.

"That's what I thought" he said smugly.

He pushed her against the wall again and the battle for dominance began, Anzu was being resisting at first but later she started responding.

Bakura grinned against her lips and soon they pulled apart for air, he looked into her eyes then at her luscious lips and kissed her more roughly.

If Bakura wasn't so wrapped up in the kiss then he would of heard the door being burst open.

Half way between the kiss Bakura was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall almost cracking it.

"Get away from her, you monster!" a strangled voice screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

And there you have it chapter 4 is complete , hope you guys like it.

Please tell me what you think in your reviews if you have any questions then ask, don't be shy! PM me or whatever.

Anyway thanks for reading plz plz plz plz read and review review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

THANK YOU XD

BYE, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone you're the best! **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

_Last time –'Half way between the kiss Bakura was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall almost cracking it. "Get away from her, you monster!" a strangled voice screamed.'_

Everything was silent.

All you could hear was Anzu's loud breathing and the unknown person who was standing there shaking angrily. You couldn't really see his face or anything since it was dark but what Anzu could see was the outline of his body; he was quite tall and lean and you could just about see some of the muscles on his arms, he seemed to be topless and the only article of clothing he had on was a pair of pyjama bottoms, Anzu guessed he was one of the students but which one, he seems to have spikey wild hair, but it wasn't as long as Bakura's.

It couldn't be Yami or Yugi because they had a sort of star shaped head and this guy definitely didn't have that hair.

Bakura slowly got up with a scowl on his face.

'_I was having fun, how dare he ruin the moment again!' _

Bakura knew exactly who this guy was, only one person in this entire school had the strength to throw Bakura across the room with just one hand. But he figured he'd let Anzu find out herself, so he reached for the light and flicked it on.

The room brightened suddenly, startling Anzu as she was deep in thought trying to figure out who this boy was. When she looked up, she was more than surprised to see that he was the same person who saved her from Bakura on the first day of school.

"Ma-Malik?" Anzu asked, she felt bad after that day before Maths she hadn't spoken to Malik much apart from the occasional _'Hey'_ and _'How you doing'_ other than that she hadn't really tried to even make friends with him like she did with the others.

She looked up to his face and saw him smirking at her, she shuddered.

'_Now, what could that smirk mean?' _

Anzu always thought behind every smirk or any facial expression there was a meaning and she was determined to find out exactly what that was.

"Wrong Little Angel, my name is Marik not that _weakling_ Malik" he corrected her, emphasises on the weak part, of course like any siblings the Ishtar brothers fought a lot, but Marik was always proud to call Malik his brother but he certainly didn't want to be mistaken for Malik.

Bakura swiftly walked back to his place beside Anzu while Marik stood beside the door in the same position. By now his anger had died down and he was in his normal form.

Marik looked at Bakura then at Anzu and frowned, nhe had been furious when he saw Bakura with Anzu that he lost control, Anzu was the only girl in this entire school and he wanted nher for himself. Bakura wasn't going to take her away from him, it wasn't just because of her beauty but her attitude to he had come to realise she was quite fiery and like Bakura, Marik likes that in a girl.

But Marik wasn't the type to win a girl over by cute gestures and other gay things like that. Marik was no ordinary man; he would do it HIS way.

"Bakura, you had your fun with her now let her go back she needs to rest" Marik said trying to sound reasonable, he knew what kind of a person Bakura was, he was a monster in his opinion.

Bakura tilted his head to the side with a devilish smirk forming on his lips and looked at Anzu.

"You hear that? I think Marik here has developed some feelings for you" he said.

"Don't be ridiculous Bakura, you should know first-hand that I am not capable of those pathetic weak emotions" he spat out disgustingly with a scowl.

Anzu's face turned from surprise to hurt, even though she didn't really want him to have those feelings for her, she still didn't like the way he said it like she was a good for nothing, Marik wouldn't even look at her.

"Umm, I've got to go…. Bye Bakura…..Mali- I mean Marik" Anzu whispered softly.

This time Bakura let her go he grinned; he knew that Anzu was the type of girl that would get upset over a silly thing like that so he purposefully made sure that Marik said something insulting to offend her.

'_She'll come back to me…'_Bakura thought while he watched Anzu disappear down the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Anzu closed the door behind her slowly, she didn't know why she was getting upset over something like that, she didn't even know Marik properly, and this was the first time she spoke to him. Anzu shook her head and walked over to her bed; she checked her phone and saw that she had several missed calls from her brother.

'_Fuck…. I've needed to talk to him and ask him about that necklace he gave me'_

Anzu felt around her neck to feel that the necklace wasn't there, her eyes went wide and she frantically felt around her neck, as if it were still there but it wasn't. Anzu panicked then realization hit her….

'_Shit….. Bakura must have taken it off while I was sleeping…. No, no, no this can't be happening…. I don't even know what the necklace is capable of, how could I be so careless as to forget my own necklace that my brother gave to me as a going an away present!' _

Anzu didn't want to, but she knew that tomorrow she would have to face Bakura again and get her necklace back, Anzu didn't know why but she felt incomplete without the necklace even though it caused her pain while wearing it… it was a weird feeling.

Tomorrow she would have to face Bakura again, who knows what he would do…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally it's done! I know this chapter is probably boring as there was no real action, sorry! **

**But next chapter there will maybe be another ANZU/BAKURA moment or I might throw in some Marik/Anzu who knows? **

**Anyway, tell me what you think in the review. Was it good or bad? **

**I wanna know what YOU think, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**R/R **

**BYE **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I have no idea why I keep updating so quickly but it's because I'm afraid I'm losing interest in this fic.**

**So here's chapter 6, hopefully you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own it. =( **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6 **

It had been several hours later after the incident between Bakura, Marik and Anzu. It was 3am in the morning and she was still wide awake, she just couldn't stop thinking about the necklace.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring, Anzu got up to get her phone she looked at the caller ID, Anzu almost screamed with joy but remembered that other people were trying to sleep down the hallway. It was her Brother, Jay. He had finally tried calling again, only after she left a message for him to call her as soon as possible.

**Phone call:**

"Hello?" Anzu started.

"Hey, how are you, Anzu?" Jay asked cheerfully.

"I'm good thanks, how have you been?"

"I've been good thanks"

"How are mom and Dad?"

"Yeah they're all fine, we miss you"

"Awe, I miss you guys too" Anzu replied tearing up a bit.

"You better not be crying, Anzu" Jay said sternly, he hated it when Anzu cried.

"Umm I'm not, don't worry" she lied, but laughed to show him that she wasn't.

"Good, so how's school going and everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's all good, I really like it here and I've made quite a lot of friends" she said happily, she wasn't about to tell him that they were all boys…..

"Well, that's good at least you're not lonely or anything" he laughed.

"Jay?" she asked after a moment of silence, she was about to ask him about the necklace.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked concerned now.

"You know that necklace you gave me?" she started off slow.

"…..Oh, yeah?" he said nervously, he didn't want to tell her about the necklace quite yet.

"Well, why exactly did you tell me to never take it off?" she asked.

"Well, you know it's a special necklace from me…." He replied, trailing off at the end.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it, now tell me the truth because you don't wanna know what the necklace has been doing to…my neck?" she angrily, she hated being brushed off by him and she wanted answers, now.

"OK, OK calm down…. The reason why I gave you that necklace was to protect you and every time you are near danger a black eye will appear on the necklace and you'll feel a burning sensation around your neck and I know that it's painful but it's the only way I can look after you from all the way across the world…..I'm sorry for lying, Anzu but you just wouldn't understand." He finally finished off hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Protect me? From what?!" she blurted out. If Anzu would have looked in the mirror she would have seen her eyes flash red for a second before turning back to their original azure, Jay sensed this.

"Anzu…Please you have got to calm down" he requested calmly, he knew exactly what was going on with Anzu he just couldn't reveal it to her yet.

His soothing voice seemed to help her, because her shaking stopped and her fists unclenched themselves from nearly breaking the phone. All Jay could hear over the phone line was her heavy breathing, she was no longer growling.

"Ok, that's good Anzu"

"Now, I'm going to tell you one thing. If you ever need help with something like this again either call me or go to Mr Shaadi because he too knows about this ok, he knows about the necklace and what its used for… and please Anzu, NEVER take the necklace off for anyone, promise me?" he asked seriously.

Anzu's face become worried.

'_Shit, shall I tell him that I don't have it on or not?' she asked herself. _

"But tell me what happens if I take the necklace off?" she asked nervously.

"Anzu, you don't want to know … you'll lose complete control even more than what just happened, trust me Anzu-Chan it's happened to me before…. You'll do things that you won't remember doing, like killing and harming innocent people and the worst part is you won't have any control over what you're doing, but go to Mr Shaadi and he will explain everything in detail to you, now promise me?" he said very briefly, he didn't want to tell her about the other things that happen.

"OK, I promise I will always wear the necklace…" she promised. '_Just as soon as I get it off Bakura'_she added to herself as an afterthought.

"Good"

"But please, answer one question for me, what are we?" She questioned seriously.

"We're not human, we are Vampires" he said with no emotion in his voice. He heard Anzu gasp over the phone; she was bound to find out anyway.

"But that's impossible! There're just made up, like in books and movies to scare people in Halloween" she said unbelievably trying to convince her that Jay was just playing a trick on her.

"But it's true, Anzu, Vampires are real and we are one of them" he explained, with that he said goodbye and hung up, letting Anzu take all of this new information in.

Anzu dropped the phone, she didn't care what he said, she was a human.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Morning at 6:30AM**

Anzu just got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, she dried her body off with another towel and slipped into her uniform and brushed her hair out and she looked in the mirror and gasped.

'_Oh my God, my hair!'_ She squealed mentally, a wide smile spread across her hair but then she frowned, thinking how and why it grew that fast in one night, Anzu always loved long hair so when she saw how long it had gone and not to mention the vibrant glow it now had she could just scream in joy.

It reached mid-back and flowed like a waterfall, her hair was naturally straight so she no longer had to use Straighteners anymore, but when she had short hair for some reason it always came out wavy. But now it was straight and silky, just the way she liked it.

Anzu saw that she took 10 minutes just gawking at her hair like an idiot so she quickly regained her composure and brushed it up into a high pony tail leaving her bangs down. Next she picked up her school bag and walked out.

**Bakura's Room**

Bakura was also coming out of the shower naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly dried his hair and was about to put his uniform on when there was a sharp nock at his door.

'_Who the fuck could that be at this time in the morning' _he cursed the person on the other side of the door, he walked over in nothing but a towel.

He opened the door with a scowl but his scowl quickly turned into a smirk when he saw that it was the Mazaki girl,

"Didn't take you long to come crawling back did it?" he teased, smirking all the way through.

"Umm, no. I came because you have something that belongs to me" she said bluntly.

"Is that so?" he said slowly.

Anzu tried to look at his face, but her eyes kept wondering down to his chest where the water droplets were making their way; she had to admit he definitely was something to look at. Bakura saw the way she was fidgeting and playing with her ponytail trying to look at his face but failing miserably he grinned.

"See something you like?" he asked, teasing her again.

Anzu coughed, realising that she was caught staring at HIM.

"Umm, NO!" she said defensively.

He chuckled.

"Anyway, can I have my necklace back please, it's really important to me" she asked ignoring him.

"Yes, you can BUT you have to do something for me first" he added smirking.

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Admit that you find me attractive…"

"What? No way!" she exclaimed.

"Fine… I'm guessing you don't want your precious necklace then" he turned his back to her when he heard her gasp; he walked into his room about to get changed in front of HER!

"What the hell!" Anzu screamed.

"You know, I'm getting really late….." he said.

"Well give me my necklace and I'll leave" she shot back.

Bakura picked up the necklace that was on his nightstand and handed it to, Anzu looked at him suspiciously not believing for second that he would just hand it over like that. He rose his eye brow at her, showing her he was waiting for her to take it.

Anzu cautiously reached out to his hand to collect her necklace as soon as her fingertips touched it, he grabbed her arm twisting her around so her back was against his chest like the night before. She whimpered.

"What are doing?" she whispered harshly.

"Hush, don't ruin the moment, Apricot" he resorted to using her pet name that was now their thing.

He kissed up the side of her neck to her ear and blew on it trying to make her squirm and tease her and it worked.

Bakura lifted the necklace from his hand and place it around her neck and tying it at the back. He turned her again so she was facing him; he was so close to her lips that she couldn't breathe properly.

"You should go get something to eat now, it's getting late, but you should drop by more often who knows what could happen" he whispered against her lips, he gave her one last quick kiss to the lips and then he gently let go.

"See you in class, Bakura" she said softly glancing at him and then quickly walking out closing the door behind her.

Bakura sighed and then he got back to getting dressed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DONE! **

**Lemme know what you think in your Reviews =) **

**PLZ PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**BYE XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have managed to quickly type this up, I have English Exam tomorrow and well I felt in the mood to update this. **

**So enjoy and sorry if I've made any grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :/ **

**Chapter 7 **

_LAST TIME: _

"_See you in class, Bakura" she said softly glancing at him and then quickly walking out closing the door behind her. _

_Bakura sighed and then he got back to getting dressed. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had been two weeks later since Anzu found out the truth about herself and surprisingly she was handling it well, nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. Mr Shaadi had also explained everything to her and assured her that as long as she had the necklace on then she had nothing to worry about, which Anzu was relieved about, but she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen soon. Anzu shook the feeling off and carried on down the corridors to her History class.

Bakura hadn't bothered her as much apart from a few flirty winks here and there but Anzu guessed that was probably the way he was with all girls.

Anzu finally reached her destination and walked in to the classroom, as usual Yugi and Ryou left a spare seat in-between them for Anzu, since the three of them were now best friends. They did everything together.

"Hey, Anzu" both Yugi and Ryou greeted her with wide smiles.

"Hey guys" she replied smiling. They began talking until class started, it was the last class of the day which Anzu was glad for and it was a Friday so she would be able to hang out in the gardens or catch up on her dancing; yes, they did install a dance studio just for Anzu.

The gardens at Mystic High School were so beautiful; fresh blooming flowers of all kinds everywhere, lush green grass and to top it all off in the centre was a magnificent waterfall that seemed to flow forever. Anzu always hung out in the Gardens with Yugi and Ryou most of the time but sometimes Anzu would go there alone just to sit and think.

Miss Ishtar (Isis) walked through the doors and smiled at everyone,

"Okay Class, quite down" she raised her voice since everyone seemed to be in a chatty mood today, she smiled looking over at Anzu who was doodling something on her History book, Isis shook her head but dismissed it, the girl had a habit of always drawing on the cover of all her books.

It wasn't long before the lesson had ended, the bell rang loud. Anzu's head popped up straight away, did she forget to mention that now that she was 16 she had sensitive hearing which meant she could hear anything even if it was all the way across the room. So imagine what happened to the poor girls ears when the bell rang.

Anzu's face scrunched up with a painful expression appearing on her face, both hands covering her ears. Ryou looked over at her, nudging Yugi at the same time that jumped at the sharp jab in his ribs. They both peered over at her with their innocent big eyes.

"Anzu, are you okay?" Ryou asked rubbing her back in soothing circles which seemed to help as she relaxed. Anzu removed her hands away from her ears and the painful expression changed to relieved.

"I'm okay, just the sensitive hearing that comes with being a Vampire of age" she explained on what Mr Shaadi and Miss Ishtar had explained to her not long ago and this was her first time since she turned 16 two days ago, something gave her a feeling that things about to get worse.

Ryou and Yugi were the only two people other than Mr Shaadi and Miss Ishtar to know that she was a Vampire. Anzu trusted both her bestfriends to not say anything to the others, besides if things got out of hand then they would know how to help.

Anzu got out of her chair and walked out the door, Ryou and Yugi following close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Yugi had long ago returned to his room, something about his brother needing to talk to him about Duel Monsters.

Anzu sighed.

'_Seriously? Duel monsters? '__She thought. _

So it was just Ryou and Anzu, they were lounging in the Mystic Oasis room, the room was basically a really fun place to be with everything a teenager could want; like games of any kind(Duel monsters), music, snooker table, dance stage, hot bath tub in the corner of the room. It was like an arcade but only much MUCH better, the room even had alcohol which Bakura and Marik had hid for themselves.

Anzu mostly came here to dance even though she had her own personal Dance studio she still came down here to enjoy the presence of her friends while having fun at the same time.

Ryou and Anzu were seated on the couch while they were doing their art homework which was to produce a unique piece of art of your choice, Ryou was cutting pieces of paper out and sticking them down in a way that made his painting look 3D.

"OWW" Ryou groaned suddenly startling Anzu out of her thoughts but her expression immediately turned to concern.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. Grabbing his hand gently seeing the blood escape from the edge of his fingertip agonizingly slowly making its way down his finger till it met with his wrist, Anzu was in a trance for a moment she was just staring at the single blood drop rolling down his hand to slow for her liking,

'_WAIT WHAT? Since when I have I been so fascinated with blood or Ryou's hands for that matter' _

Then it dawned on her, she was a vampire…. Fresh human blood on an innocent being was going to make her feel like this. It was like the way she was with chocolate, she craved it.

And now she craved Ryou's blood, of course the poor boy had no idea even though he was aware that she was not human, he still didn't think that she would do anything.

"Anzu are you okay?" he asked feeling a bit awkward since he was the one with the fucking bleeding arm!

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just hungry" she replied while still staring at the blood slowly rolling down his arm, she had an intense look in her eyes. Of course Ryou oblivious as ever had no idea as in what kind of_ Hunger_ she meant.

"Well, let's go grab something to eat then" he said still awkwardly.

The next thing that surprised Ryou the most was when Anzu leaned over and took hold of his hand licking the blood of his skin, there wasn't a single bit of it left, She saw where the blood was coming from, it was right on his fingertip so she sucked the fingertip, when all the blood dripped out and entered her mouth, when there was no more blood to come out unless she pierced his skin with her fangs, which she was sure hadn't grown yet.

Anzu released his hand placing a gentle kiss where she roughly sucked his blood; she leaned back away from him and wiped her mouth, suddenly she had realised what she had just done and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Ryou I'm so so so-sorr-sorry ….. I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me" she whispered tears leaking out of her sparkling blue eyes.

"Anzu, listen to me… it's okay, so you drank a bit of blood from me it's not like you drained me from all my blood, honestly stop apologizing" he reasoned with her, smiling that sweet smile of his that made her melt.

"Okay, if you say so" she said still not quite convinced that he was ok with all this.

"It's getting late, we should go to our rooms now, I'll see you tomorrow okay," he asked gently, he knew Anzu was still quite shaken up with all this and what she needed was some rest to clear her mind.

"Okay, good night then" she said quietly, she gave him a quick hug and walked out of the room to go to her room, Leaving Ryou to think about what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu was walking down the hallway to her room, it was silent. And very dark the lights were lit dimly in the hallway.

Finally she had reached her room; she entered it and quickly closed the door behind her. She flicked the lights on, Sick of the dark spooky hallways and happy to be safely in her room which was light.

Anzu quickly stripped off her uniform and put on her light blue Pyjamas instead, she brushed her teeth in the bathroom real quick, released her long hair from its ponytail and brushed it down so it cascaded down her shoulder to her mid-back.

She turned the light to her lamp on and then turned the main light of the room off.

Anzu had nearly fallen asleep when she heard strange noises in the corner of her room, she opened one eye and listened with her keen hearing, it sounded like a cat meowing, scraping claws on the wall, some growling and then…Flapping wings?

_Now what could that possibly be?_ Anzu was too scared to go near it but what if it needed help and it wasn't a threat to her.

Anzu pushed the covers of her bed of her and slowly crept out of bed, so she didn't scare the thing off.

When Anzu was near it she flicked the light on and saw that it was a little cat? It was White with blue and green patches and also it had little wings and a tail which was very fluffy, Anzu was surprised by the cat, she thought it would be an hideous monster lurking in her room but instead it was this adorable creature, she didn't want to call it a cat because clearly a normal cat wouldn't have wings and unusual Blue and Green patches now would it?

The creature looked at Anzu directly in the eyes, Sapphire met emerald.

Anzu was taken aback by the strange cat-thing it was just sat there staring at her innocently, almost like it was studying Anzu. Then its eyes trailed to the necklace and its eyes flashed red/orange and it let out a hiss and unleashed its fangs bearing them at Anzu.

Anzu fell back trying to get away from the thing, then the cat pounced on Anzu, making the brunette let out a loud screechy scream of agony while the cat sank its sharp fangs into her neck tasting her sweet blood and savouring it.

The cat then ripped the necklace of her and threw it far under Anzu's bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Whos the cat? What does it want from Anzu? What will Anzu do without her necklace? **_I DON'T KNOW!_

**OK DONE! That's all I got, a bit boring in the beginning I know but hopefully you guys will have liked this. **

**Anyway R/R **

**BYE **

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah….I don't think anyone's really interested in this story as I only get like one review each chapter, so this is going to be my last chapter.

ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

**LAST TIME:**

' _Anzu fell back trying to get away from the thing, then the cat pounced on Anzu, making the brunette let out a loud screechy scream of agony while the cat sank its sharp fangs into her neck tasting her sweet blood and savouring it. _

_The cat then ripped the necklace of her and threw it far under Anzu's bed. '_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

Her piercing scream could be heard all the way down the hall way, echoing.

And soon there was a minute of silence following, it took the students to find out who that female scream belonged to.

Bakura Touzoku and Marik Ishtar were the first to wake up as they weren't heavy sleepers like the rest of the students. Yugi and Ryou were next to follow, the two boys immediately knew something bad had happened to Anzu because they knew of her _Secret. _

All four boys ran as fast as their legs could take them, to Anzu's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile inside Anzu's Room (5 minutes before)

The evil cat thing had finally removed its fangs out of the poor girl's neck, the cat's white fur was covered with Anzu's blood and it no longer looked like an adorable innocent cat, but a ruthless bloodthirsty cat.

It then jumped off Anzu and began licking itself clean off the blood. But there was too much blood it was already soaked into the cat's fur.

Anzu slowly got up on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. The cat hissed at her suddenly and she fell back on her ass again, trying the slide away. She held on to her neck, trying to ease the pain but failing.

The cat stalked its way towards the blue-eyed girl again, who whimpered and slid away until she hit the bed behind her, her breath caught in her throat and she pleaded with her wide eyes.

"Please…Stop…" she begged_. 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'_ she thought to herself. Anzu knew for a fact that if she still had the necklace on then it would be burning up and also it would have helped her in some way.

The cat's flashing red eyes had returned to its normal vibrant green eyes and it _purred?_

By now Anzu was really confused, so while the cat was purring against her right arm, she tried feeling for the necklace under the bed with her left arm.

After a good 2 minutes she finally felt something she slowly grabbed it and she listed it to her eyes to see the creepy eye appearing on the Sapphire again and it was burning up again, then she pushed the cat off her gently.

The cat's eyes flashed red and its fangs unleashed again, looking more crazy then murderous. Anzu didn't have time to put the necklace on because she was flung across the room again, smashing into the mirror.

The cat was directly in front of her in a second scratching Anzu's arms sharp enough for blood to come pouring out, Anzu hissed in pain she held onto the necklace tightly and then it happened, her eyes flashed red and all the blood rushed to her face making her look deadly.

The cat coward away as Anzu lifted it up by its neck and threw it against the wall; Anzu then appeared next to the cat using her vampire speed. She hissed and bared her teeth, her fangs hadn't grown yet as she was a young vampire.

The cat then surprised her by growing in size and grabbing the necklace off her and throwing it out the window.

"NO!" she screamed.

Anzu was then flung to the floor by the cat again that seemed to get stronger again, it pierced her skin again and drank MORE blood. She let out another piercing scream that was sure to even wake up JOEY.

**Meanwhile with boys **

The four boys finally made it to Anzu's room and then they heard her scream loud and clear, Marik tried twisting the door knob but it was locked.

"Fuck this," Bakura said gruffly.

He kicked the door down breaking it off its hinges, the four boys ran in and they almost felt sick to their stomachs.

There was broken furniture everywhere, the bed was unmade, the mirror was cracked and it was covered in blood along with everything else, EVERYTHING in the room was covered in blood.

The carpet was soaked in blood and the walls had handprints; like someone was trying to fight something.

Then all four pairs of eyes travelled across the floor tracks of blood to the window, Anzu laid there as some kind of cat creature devoured from her neck as excess blood oozed out.

The way the thing drank from her neck, it was disgusting, like it didn't have any control over its actions.

Finally Bakura ran to her side and pulled the cat away from her, he was disgusted to look at the cat and was about to kill it when a hand stopped him.

He looked up to see Mr Shaadi, who just shook his head saying no and took the cat.

"Mr Shaadi, what are you doing?!" he said angrily.

"All will be explained soon, right now Anzu needs your help, she needs all of you" he said the last part at everyone, who by now had gathered in the room, he left without a single more word.

Ishizu walked towards Anzu kneeling beside her tears in her eyes, she examined the wound and other various cuts and bruises on her body. 'I don't know if she'll make it, she's lost quite a lot of blood,' she thought looking at the state of the young girl that she had come to care a lot for.

"One of you boys carry her to the medical room, there still might be hope for her" she said emotionlessly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She then left the room to go prepare for treating Anzu.

All 11 boys were standing silently in the room with the heads down and tears in their eyes, surprisingly even Bakura, Marik and Seto had tears gathered in their eyes.

Finally Mokuba decided to say something,

"So who's going to carry her there?" he asked sobbing on 'her'

Seto hugged his brother to try and calm him down,

"She'll survive, Mokuba" he whispered.

"I'll carry her" Bakura said after a while and walked up to Anzu who was still on the floor, he kneeled down and lifted her up into his arms bridal style and walked up to the door he stopped at his brother, Ryou.

"She'll be fine, don't you worry" he whispered, knowing that Ryou was upset about all this.

Ryou nodded giving a faint smile at his older brother.

Bakura then carried on out the door down the hallway, he kept his face blank so no one knows what he was feeling, but he did care about Anzu, he didn't know when it happened but it did without him knowing until now.

He finally reached the medical room and walked straight in finding Ishizu waiting by the bed.

"Lay her down," she said quietly.

He laid her down resting her head on the soft pillow and then he simply stood there watching as Anzu cleaned the blood of her and run some tests.

After about half an hour she announced that she was done to Bakura.

"So she's going to live?"

"Yes, she going to live but I need someone to give some blood up," she explained.

Bakura looked at her, asking her to explain why.

"Bakura, She lost a lot of blood I didn't even know if she'd survive or not, whatever that cat was seems to have poisoned her blood, I have managed to disinfect it, but she needs new pure blood just enough so she'll wake up"

Bakura thought about it then rolled his sleeves up,

"Then she can have my blood," he said thrusting his arm forward. Ishizu was surprised by this but went along with it.

**5 hours later**

Anzu woke up with a gasp, she looked around the room and came to a conclusion that she must be in some kind of medical room.

Last thing she remembered was that horrible cat drinking her blood, she was an unqualified vampire and the cat took advantage of that.

More tears welled up as she remembered more of what happened last only a few hours ago. Then it dawned on her, she lost a lot of blood shouldn't she be dead or something.

Ishizu and Bakura came back into the room to see that she had awoken. Ishizu smiled happily to see that the girl was alright.

"Miss Ishtar, shouldn't I be dead or in a coma?" she asked not quite understanding if Vampires died or not.

"You would have, but Bakura offered some of his blood to you," she said proudly.

At hearing this Anzu turned her head towards him and smiled her ocean blue eyes sparkling again. He just grinned in return.

"Anyway, I'm going to go spread the good news to the rest of the students" she said excitedly walking out of the room in a good mood.

It was awkward between the pair until Bakura broke the silence.

"So, you feeling better?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, thanks to you" she smiled looking into his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"It was nothing really," he shrugged.

"You know, I was afraid I wasn't going to make it" she said looking down sadly.

"Well, you did make it and I'm happy you did," he admitted looking at her.

**(BTW I'm not good at kiss scenes, sorry)**

It was silent as they stared at each other, until Bakura levelled his head with hers and took a hold of the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and when she did he slipped his tongue inside her mouth exploring every corner. Anzu buried her hands in his long hair, running them up and down his back.

Anzu then entered her tongue into his mouth tasting him, just like he did to her. The kiss came to an end when they heard the door close and then a giggle. They turned their heads to the source to find it was Mokuba, he quickly ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE!

R/R PLZ


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, BTW this story isn't finished LOL.**

**Thank you fi13ns for being a great reviewer, actually my ONLY reviewer = (LOL **

**WARNING: Okay, this chapter is really boring! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9:

**LAST TIME:**

'_Anzu then entered her tongue into his mouth tasting him, just like he__ did to her. The kiss came to an end when they heard the door close and then a giggle. They turned their heads to the source to find it was Mokuba, he quickly ran out of the room.'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

They stared at each other for a couple more minutes before Bakura cleared his throat.

"I think I'll go now, you need your rest" he said trying to get away from her as fast as possible. He got off her but thanks to her vampire speed she grabbed his hand and in a matter of seconds she had him sat beside her again.

"Bakura, you can't pretend like what just happened, didn't mean anything" she spoke softly; she knew exactly what Bakura was doing. He was pushing her away.

"What? You think that just because you nearly died that I'd confess my undying love for you, well guess what Anzu, I'm **NOT** in love with you and you know it, what I did was out of pity for you it was just a kiss, get over it" he spat out, but when he looked at her face he felt bad saying that; she had tears streaming down her face and her lips were trembling.

"Anzu-"he started but was cut off.

"GET OUT!" she screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bakura looked at her one last time before walking out the room closing the door shut behind him.

Anzu lay down sobbing,

'_How could he say that?'_ She asked herself, not really expecting an answer.

"_Because he doesn't care, Anzu, no-one does, this is your miserable vampire life for you to live ALONE for the rest of your life"_her conscience replied roughly.

Anzu closed her eyes tightly, refusing to believe that and minutes later she had fell asleep not bothering to wipe them away.

**Bakura's room**

He walked into his room, feeling like crap. He had to admit, what he said to Anzu was heartless and out of line.

He threw his shirt off and lay down in bed, resting his head on his arms, Staring at the ceiling blankly.

'_I have to make it up to Anzu somehow' _he decided in his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Song lyrics- btw this is a really sad song) _

'_Pick it up, pick it all up.  
And start again.  
You've got a second chance,  
you could go home.  
Escape it all.  
It's just irrelevant.'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**Anzu woke up 2 hours later, it was 8pm.**

There was a knock on the door; Anzu stared at the door before replying.

"Come in" her voice was cracking, she hoped the person wouldn't realise.

In came in Ryou and Yugi, they both had sad faces at seeing the bandages on her body.

"How you doing, Anzu?" Yugi asked worriedly. Anzu looked up at him through her puffy red eyes.

"Honestly, I've had better days" she answered miserably, not even looking at them.

"Don't be like that, Anzu. Things will get better soon," he tried to reason.

"What would u know?!" she snapped suddenly. Yugi was taken aback by this, Anzu had never talked to him like this, and she was always gentle.

"I'm sorry-"he started, but was cut off by Anzu.

"I mean, you're not the one who had to quickly adjust in a whole new country, make new friends, deal with a stupid necklace, your brother nagging you on the phone to not take it off even though it causes me so much pain and to top it all off a maniac vampire CAT tries to drain all the blood out of you, lastly I lose the necklace FUCK KNOWS WHERE IT IS!" Anzu finished off and rested her head on the pillow with a huff.

"I was only trying to help, I'll come back when you've calmed down" he said quietly, Yugi wasn't upset. He knew what she was going through right now; he felt sorry for her, no-one deserves that especially not someone like Anzu.

Ryou just stared at Anzu for a second before reaching over for a small mirror, Anzu looked at him curiously.

He held the mirror in front of her face; Anzu looked at him with a weird look.

"I was just curious, since you're a vampire can you see your own reflection," he asked smiling.

Anzu looked into the mirror and saw her own reflection was there, she was disgusted to look at herself.

"I see it" she answered monotone voice.

"But I can't see your reflection, pretty cool huh?" he said grinning.

"None of this is cool, Ryou it's just a massive nightmare that I want escape from," she looked at him with a sad expression. Ryou smiled sadly and hugged her tightly, surprised that she returned it after she just lashed out at Yugi.

"You'll get through this, Anzu" he reassured her. Anzu just hugged him tightly.

**A couple of hours later**

It was now around 2:00AM, Ryou had long since left. And Anzu was wide awake just staring around the room.

After having a nightmare about the Vampire cat again, she decided she would stay awake.

She was really thirsty, but she didn't feel like the glass water next to her though, so she jumped out of bed and walked around the large medical room, Anzu was surprised that she didn't feel any pain at all. All her wounds and scars were gone, even the massive bite marks on her neck had seemed to disappear; she would have thought that there would at least be a scar of some sort.

'_I guess, Vampires heal quickly too'_ she thought.

After looking at all the different equipment she finally came across a small door, she entered it and let out a gasp and paused at the entrance.

All around her were _blood _bags and they smelled _good._

Anzu couldn't contain herself, she had to drink some at least one blood bag. Suddenly she felt those _urges _again the same ones she had when she licked Ryou's blood of his finger the other night.

She appeared next to the nearest blood bag, using her supernatural speed.

Her eyes turned a bloody red colour and all the blood from her body rushed to her face as her mouth opened and closed in anticipation waiting for the blood to enter. Anzu's vampire instincts took over once again and she ripped the head that sealed the bag and shoved it in her mouth sucking the blood, after about 2 seconds the whole bag was emptied down her throat, she licked her lips as some of the extra blood dripped down her chin.

The only thing going through her mind as she looked at all the other blood bags was,

'_I Want MORE!'_

After about 10 minutes all the blood bags were gone, all 100 of them GONE. But Anzu's hunger wasn't fulfilled yet, she wanted- no needed more. She through all the test tubes around searching for more hidden blood.

_CRASH_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ishizu, who was coming to check on Anzu, heard the crash and ran to the medical room, she entered and to her horror Anzu wasn't there.

She looked around frantically scanning the room with her eyes then she saw the door that led to the blood bag room open and she could hear hissing.

'_OH NO, I need back up' _

Ishizu knew that she would be able to hold a powerful vampire down, so she screamed down the hallway for help.

She came back into the room and entered the room Anzu was in and found her throwing things around; Anzu heard the gasp Isis let out behind her and once again using her vampire speed, held Isis up by her neck; lifting her feet off the ground and had her hands clenched around Isis's neck in a tight lock.

Anzu hissed, "Where is it?" she growled out; Anzu's entire face was covered in blood, most of it was dried by now.

Ishizu was breathing heavily trying to get away from Anzu, who was a minute close to killing her.

"You not gonna tell me? FINE! Then YOU will die!" she roared in a monstrous voice.

Someone then stuck a needle in Anzu neck; she immediately fell to the floor unconscious. Ishizu looked up to see that it was Mr Muto (YUGI'S GRANDFATHER - Solomon).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! **

**BTW Anzu's not dead, she's just unconscious because she's been infected by some type of garlic substance which weakens a vampire. **

**PLZ R/R **

**Tell me what you think, I wanna know! **

**All also can someone give me a name I could use to for the Vampire cat, which will appear again in my story. **

**Oh and if you have any question, don't be afraid to ask! **

**Bye **

X


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

Sorry for the long wait but like I've said before I have been busy and ill. So here's chapter 10, I hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

Last time: _Someone then stuck a needle in Anzu neck; she immediately fell to the floor unconscious. Ishizu looked up to see that it was Mr Muto (YUGI'S GRANDFATHER – Solomon). _

_X_

Ishizu collapsed to the floor unconscious, already lost so much blood. Seconds later Marik, Malik, Bakura and Yami ran into the room seeing the two females on the floor. Malik kneeled down in front of his sister, shaking her.

"Sister! Sister! Wake up!" he yelled, hoping she would wake up by his constant shouting. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see that it was Marik.

"Malik, shouting and screaming isn't going to help" he said sternly, for once he wasn't grinning or smirking, he was generally concerned for his sister.

"Grandpa, what happened?" asked Yami, looking at Anzu who's mouth was covered in blood and her neck also had blood dripping from where the injection had been stuck in. He cringed_, 'What in the world had happened?' _

Mr Moto turned around to face his grandson, looking sadly at Anzu and Isis.

"Well, I came down to check on Anzu when I heard Isis's screams and glasses being smashed coming from this room so I came to see what was going on. What I saw shocked me, Anzu had Isis by the neck and she was ready to take a bite out of her neck, I realized that she was a vampire so I went in the cupboard and grabbed the garlic needle, when I came back into the room Anzu was shouting at Isis, her hands still around her neck tightly. Anzu seemed to be demanding something of Isis, she was probably looking for blood bags since when I entered the room all of them where empty. Anzu was going to kill Isis so I stuck the needle in her neck and she collapsed to the floor, letting go of Isis who fainted too." He finished.

All four boys stared at Solomon like he was crazy,

"You're kidding, right?" Malik finally asked. Mr Muto shook his head no.

"Old man, you really are getting old" Bakura commented, not believing any of it for a second.

"Hey! Grandpa isn't going mad, he could be telling the truth" Yami stated, not happy about the fact that Bakura and the others thought his Grandpa was going crazy.

Soon Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Duke made an appearance. There were gasps all around the room, Ryou rushed over to Anzu's side,

"Anzu-Chan, wake up, wake up!" he cried, he was pushed back roughly by Bakura.

"Calm down, Ryou"

Ryou looked at Mr Muto; Solomon sighed and re-told his story again. Ryou and Yugi were stunned.

"Wow, Anzu finally lost control, that's right of course she lost her necklace" Ryou and Yugi were having their own little discussion since they were the only two that knew about Anzu being vampire.

"What are you two mumbling about other there?" Yami called out, wanting to know what was going on.

"Well, we're not really supposed to say…." Answered Yugi, Ryou nodding along with him.

"Well, Anzu and Isis are both lying there on the floor possibly dead, if I was you I'd start talking" Marik threatened. The two boys nodded reluctantly.

"OK, well Anzu isn't human….." Yugi finally let out, awkwardly.

"WHAT! You mean she is some kind of alien?!" Joey screamed out, stepping away from Anzu's body.

"Of course not, You MORON!" Marik slapped the back of his head, making the blonde fall forward.

"Anyway, Anzu's a Vampire. She said she would be going through the changes when she turned 16 which she is now and that if she took the necklace off then she'd struggle to control herself with the bloodlust" Ryou carried on, sensing he was going to get interrupted again, he paused.

"So that explains why she come running for it when she left it in my room the other day..." Bakura pondered out loud. Bakura then nodded towards Ryou, signalling for him to carry on.

"And that explains why she came looking for blood in the medical wing, she could smell it which drove her crazy" Yugi carried on.

"So as you can see that's why this room is pretty much trashed" Ryou finished.

After about 10Minutes of everyone questioning if they'd be safe or not with Anzu, they all came to the conclusion that Isis or Mr Shaadi would know. Just where was Mr Shaadi?

X

Just then Mr Shaadi entered the medical wing, already knowing what was going on from the CCTV Cameras. He walked straight up to Isis and a ball of light emerged from his palm, he whispered some words in Egyptian and just like that Isis woke up with a chocking gasp. Malik ran over to her and hugged her for all she was worth; she smiled and hugged him back.

Mr Shaadi looked at Anzu and picked her up; he walked over to the other room, laying her down on the bed. She didn't move a muscle. In walked in a nurse.

"You called for me, Mr Shaadi?"

"Yes, clean the girl up and then report back to me" he demanded. He then walked back into the other room, where everyone was waiting patiently.

"The nurse is just cleaning all the blood of her, I'm assuming that you all know what has happened and what Anzu is don't you?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, muttering either a yes or yeah.

"Good, I want you all to help Anzu get through this; I don't want to see her alone. One of you must always be with her at all times to make sure no other mystical creatures come to harm her again. She had lost a lot of blood that night with the vampire cat draining her almost dry, her recovery was practically miraculous, To be honest I didn't think she would survive that, she is truly a strong and brave vampire" he said sadly, but turned to pride towards the end.

"I am even going as far as to putting safety bracelets on her wrists, just so I will know where she is at all time" he finished.

"Even when she is sleeping at night; I want a different person each night to stay with her, but for now she will remain in this Medical Room until I say otherwise, do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes" everyone murmured back.

Finally the nurse came back to say she was done, Mr Shaadi walked back into the room this time with Isis behind him. He asked Isis to deal with her.

"Okay," she answered.

He walked out of the room, to deal with the cat.

X

Suddenly, Anzu jumped up with a chocked gasp, she began to panic and she looked around breathing heavily. She spotted Isis up in the medical room.

"Isis!" she called out desperately. The older woman came running towards Anzu, Isis looked at her expectantly.

Anzu just hugged her tightly, tears streaming down her eyes,

"I am so…so…sorry, I didn't meant to, I didn't know what I was doing…I'm so sorr" Isis hushed her and cradled her head like you would do to a small child when they were guilty.

The amount of guilt built up inside Anzu was driving her insane; all she wanted was for someone to stake her heart right now.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not hurt" Isis tried to comfort her. Anzu's sobs slowly died down and all you could hear was her soft breathing and small sniffles. Anzu then let go of her and sat back down.

"What is going to happen to me?" Anzu asked sadly.

"You're going to be ok, Anzu. Nothing is going to hurt you again" she promised. Isis began to do a spell, similar to Shaadi's after whispering a few Egyptian words a ring appeared in her hands, she slipped on Anzu's ring finger. Anzu looked at her puzzled.

"This ring, will protect you against the sun, so you can walk in the sun all you want without burning or melting which is natural for a vampire" she mentioned, pointing to the ring.

"I'm sorry, but the ring cannot stop the bloodlust" she added, which made Anzu's smile drop.

"But there must be something!" Anzu yelled out.

"If there was something then I would gladly do it, but I can't do much at this point, you're going to get through this Anzu, you're stronger than you think" Isis said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Anzu lay back on her bed. When Bakura entered the room again, He walked up to her kneeling in front of her.

Anzu sat up looking him directly in the eyes; he gently took a hold of one of her fingers and kissed them softly. He sat up on her bed and held her hands, entangling them with his.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu. For what I said the other day, it was out of order. I had no idea what was going on with your life and I think you deserve to know the truth about what I feel about you" he started of sincerely. Anzu was about to stop him when he put two finger to her lips.

"I have certain feelings towards you, I love you Anzu and you complete me." He said passionately.

"I love you too," she answered, with that said Bakura gave her the most breath-taking kiss ever. They both fell onto the bed with him on top, kissing passionately.

X

**Phew! Okay, it's done. I don't actually know why I threw Bakura in at the end but I feel as though this story has been quite depressing lately, so I think he needed some involvement. **

**If it wasn't obvious, Bakura and Anzu are now together, FINALLY! **

**Next chapter: Anzu's fangs finally grow, as well as some more Bakura and Anzu moments. **

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review, I get really excited when I see a new review in my inbox LOL. **

**R/R **

**Bye**

**X **


	11. Chapter 11

**YO, long time no see LOL. Thanks for the reviews once again deeply appreciated, I can't remember the last time I updated this but must have been quite a while ago, I think it was before I went on holiday. But just to let you know, I haven't forgotten about. **

**And if you guys are confused about anything then just ask, I might do a chapter with just answering questions. So let me know what you think of that. **

**Also I was going to start a new story but I figured I best finish my incomplete stories before I move onto others. **

**So yeah, hope you guys are enjoying this so far, Thanks for everyone who follows or favourites my stories, and even the silent readers who don't review; they are just as important :P LOL **

**Anyway, I think I have rambled on long enough, so yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the plot and OCs. **

**WARNING: Some OOCness **

**I lied, there's going to be Malik/Anzu moment aswel. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, R/R! **

**X**

_Last time: "I love you too," she answered, with that said Bakura gave her the most breath-taking kiss ever. They both fell onto the bed with him on top, kissing passionately._

X

The next morning, Anzu woke up in the arms of Bakura. She smiled lightly, he looked so cute asleep and peaceful.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes, one of his closed eyes twitched at the contact. She giggled but quickly put her hands on her mouth so he wouldn't wake up.

But unknowingly to Anzu, Bakura was already awake he was just faking it, to see what she would do. He opened one eye slyly to see her starting to get out of bed; he closed his eye again before she could look.

He rolled over to her side stopped right on top of her, pretending he was in deep sleep. He could feel her fidgeting to push him off, he smirked in his sleep.

Anzu tried shoving him off her,

"Bakura, wake UP!" Anzu screamed the last part in his ears. This made him wake up for real.

"Oww, Why are all you Women so fucking loud?!" he said gruffly, he was still holding onto his ears. Anzu smiled sweetly.

"I Love you too, Baku-baby" she cooed at him, kissing his cheek quickly. Bakura let out an annoyed grunt at the name she decided to give him, but smiled after a while, ONLY for a second.

Anzu smiled softly, she got off the bed and decided she would start a new fresh life with Bakura. She would learn to live a life as a vampire without hurting anyone.

She made sure she had the ring that Ishizu had given her, she opened the curtains to let daylight in. she stared out the window for a few minutes, just admiring nature itself.

Something caught her attention in the woods outside the window, it had glowing red eyes, white fur and a tail, she was about to jump out the window when a pair of strong muscly arms wrapped around her waist, she shut her eyes for second and then opened them again.

"What's the matter?" he murmured against her neck. Anzu shook her head.

"Nothing…." She answered.

Bakura stopped and turned her around to face him.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"OK, Well I gotta go freshen up. I'll see you in a bit," he said, he was about to walk away. When Anzu took hold of his wrist.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at her; she wrapped her arms around his neck while he rested his hands on her hips. She gave him a gentle kiss and was about to break free when Bakura deepened the kiss he fisted her long hair in his hand and kissed her fiercely.

This lasted for about 10 minutes with no break, Anzu pulled apart.

They were both breathing heavily for a few minutes.

Bakura smirked at her, he could she was getting shy again by the blush on her cheeks.

Bakura was about to go in for another kiss when he realised that Anzu's attention had gone elsewhere, her keen hearing sense picked up a familiar voice, it was Malik….

"…. I don't care about that Vampire maniac wench" she could hear loud and clear Malik's voice and words, her heart broke hearing those words.

She stopped trying to listen in and turned back to Bakura, putting on a fake smile. But he could see straight through her façade.

"What the matter, Anzu?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

She closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulder, she focused her energy and transferred it to Bakura, so that he could feel everything that she was feeling and he could also hear Malik's voice ringing in her head.

He was beyond angry, how could he say those things behind Anzu's back.

Bakura left Anzu's side and locked her in the room, storming out making his way to where he thought Malik was.

X

Anzu banged on the door, screaming at Bakura to open it. She knew he was after Malik now and she would stop him which is why he locked her in here.

Anzu gave up after a while, she looked out the window again at that same spot, she saw the creature again.

She gasped; it was trying to tell her something through its eyes as they kept flashing bright red and purple.

It kind of freaked her out, could this be another version of that psycho cat? She had no idea.

Suddenly someone unlocked the door, the door opened but no one was there. It was like something you'd see in a horror movie.

"What the hell?" she said but shrugged, she had to save Malik from Bakura's wrath.

She zoomed out the door, using her vampire speed.

**X**

Mr Shaadi was in the main medical wing, he patiently watched the Vampire cat as it lay there twitching, slowly healing itself.

Mr Shaadi sat there in deep thought as he tried to put his head around the events that had happened since the young vampire girl had started attending this school, at first he didn't know she was a vampire, he could sense some great power within her, could it be that she was more than just a regular vampire?

His concentration was broken when there was a soft knock at the door,

"Enter," he said. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them.

"What brings you here, Malik?" he asked the young man.

Malik took a seat across from Shaadi.

"You knew all of this was going to happen before it even happened, didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"Yes I did," he answered. This made Malik even angrier at how calm the other man was.

"So why didn't you stop all of this from happening, you know if someone kills my sister, she will automatically be turned into a vampire because Anzu fed off her. So why didn't you help her?!" he roared out, breathing heavily. He stood up and walked to the window staring out it.

The blonde Egyptian knew the only reason he was truly angry was because he was pissed that Bakura got the girl. So he focused his anger on Shaadi and thinking about what COULD happen to his only sister.

"I know that you wanted Anzu, that's why you're so angry, it's not really about Ishizu because you know that she can protect herself with her powers," Shaadi responded in his usual monotone.

"What makes you say that, I don't care about that Vampire maniac wench" he spat out in venom.

"Malik….. Be careful how you speak about the girl..." Shaadi warned, Malik gave him a weird look.

"Why do you care about her for? I bet you're her next victim, won't be long before she's hungry again… the little bitch" he shot back.

Suddenly Malik found himself against the wall, with a pair of hands around his neck. He looked to see white long hair. Bakura…

"What did you say about Anzu?" he asked in anger, his hand tightened around Malik's neck chocking him.

"Ba-ku-ra…. St-op," Malik tried speaking out, but Bakura's tight hold on him was too much.

Bakura was beyond angry, how dare he say all those things about HIS Anzu. Then he felt a soft hand on his hand that was around Malik's neck.

"Bakura, you're going to kill him, stop" she said gently, prying his hands off the blonde's neck. Bakura looked at her in shock, how she did she get here so fast.

'_Damn, Vampire speed,' _Bakura said in his head, as if it wasn't obvious.

Anzu watched Malik's body fall to the ground but quickly caught him, she brushed his dusty blonde locks out of his face.

He looked at her with his lavender eyes half open, it felt good to be in her arms but he was still angry at her for what she did to his sister and most importantly why she was with Bakura, true that Malik didn't make an effort to win Anzu over.

He tried shoving her but she was too strong, she smiled down at him gently completely oblivious to what the boy was feeling inside.

"Malik, you're hurt… Let me heal you please," she asked calmly.

Behind her Bakura was fuming, who could she still be so kind to that blonde bastard after what he had said to her? Did she even hear what he said?

Bakura decide he couldn't watch this disgusting scene unfold and left in a huff to class.

Anzu looked behind her to see Bakura gone. She smiled; she'd make it up to him later. But for right now she had to heal Malik, he could barely keep his eyes open.

So she bit into her own wrist hard since she didn't have any fangs yet so she had to use a small pin that she had in her pocket, she looked at the teeth marks she just made in herself as blood began to flow out of her wrist, she held it to Malik mouth, unconsciously he licked the blood, she pressed it more firmly against his mouth forcing him to suck all her blood and swallow it.

After a few moments he started coughing and sat up, with all the blood smeared around his mouth.

Anzu wiped his mouth with a cloth she found on the floor; she stood up over him and watched her own hand for a moment, the teeth marks she made in herself vanished along with all the excess blood and pain.

She looked at Malik as he connected eyes with her, she broke contact.

"You're gonna be fine, Malik" she stated.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your sister, I heard the things you said about me to Mr Shaadi," she said to him quietly, she sensed he was going to say something.

"But I know, I deserved it. And for that I am truly sorry, I never meant to hurt her. Or anyone. I lost control at the sight of blood, it's a vampire's greatest weakness, it's my weakness and there's nothing I can do about it," she explained, Malik felt bad.

She sounded so sad, like she hated herself and what she was, truth was Anzu was more of a human than anyone, she just proved that.

Malik saw tears start to pool in her eyes; they flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm so-so so-rr-y," she sobbed, she fell to her knees with her head bowed, her hair covered her face.

Malik crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around the sobbing vampire. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried, she let out all her hidden emotion. It was weird; she was supposed to do this with Bakura. Not Malik.

But she only saw Malik as a friend, she loved Bakura.

Malik wiped her tears away and offered a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Anzu. I didn't mean to say all those things I said to Shaadi. I was…. Angry about something else," he said looking down.

Anzu smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"Wanna be friends?" she asked sweetly, looking into his beautiful eyes.

He frowned for a second; he wanted to be something more….

He smiled.

"Friends." He responded.

Anzu hugged him again; she said her goodbyes and vanished in a second.

X

Bakura had just finished his shower; all he had was a towel to cover his lower half of his body. He was still pissed off at Anzu for stopping him.

That girl defiantly wasn't vampire material, her heart was too pure.

He laughed to himself.

He put his school uniform on and got ready to start his boring school day. He'd check on Anzu later.

X

Shaadi knew that Anzu was going to come into the room as she would obviously try and calm Bakura down, he didn't want to scare her so he covered the unconscious vampire cat before she could get there.

He walked over to the table where the cat was laying, with the glass lid on top to protect it.

Shaadi had found the spell to awaken the cat.

He said some words in Egyptian.

At that moment Isis entered the room, she sat on the other side of the table. She watched Shaadi, he was completely focused on the spell, she saw something glowing, and she looked down to see it was the cat, its eyes were a bright red colour, flashing continuously like it was giving out a warning.

The cat stretched in the glass it was stored in, its fangs showed themselves again and it smirked.

Ishizu's eyes widened what if the cat tried to attack her?

"We meet again, Shaadi" the Vampire cat purred out.

"I need answers, Elvira" he stated, the cat named Elvira hissed at the Egyptian.

"I don't need to tell you anything" Elvira answered smugly. Shaadi smirked.

"You do if you want your freedom, Imagine living the rest of your life trapped in that glass box" (I don't know what you call it) Shaadi said, in the most intimidating way possible.

Elvira hissed.

"Fine, But go against your word and I will kill Anzu for real next time" Elvira smirked.

X

Anzu was in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth. She had been doing that for 10minutes now continuously; suddenly she tasted blood on her lips.

'What the fuck,' she thought in her head.

She looked in the mirror; she flashed her teeth that were full of toothpaste. Anzu rinsed her mouth and spat the water in the sink.

She looked in the mirror again and saw her sparkling teeth clean, this time she felt pain in her upper gums.

She screamed in pain like someone was stabbing her in the stomach.

Anzu had no idea what was happening but that it hurt like hell. It was like her gums were exploding, she just wanted it to stop the pain was unbearable.

She slid down to the floor, screaming her pains out.

X

All the boys were at their lesson, History.

Mr Mutou (IDK How you spell it, OKAY!) was in the middle of teaching his lesson when he heard shrieking from down the hall. It was obvious that it was a female.

"Ok Class, Remain calm while I go find out what's going on…" He said, getting ready to get out of his chair to walk out the door.

"No, you stay. I'll go," Bakura said, Getting out of his chair and bolting out the door before Mr Mutou could say anything else.

**X**

Bakura ran down the many halls to try and find out where Anzu was, he was just following where her pained screams were coming from.

After a good five minutes of fast running up three flights of stairs, Her screams died down to sobs and groans.

He found himself outside Anzu's dorm door.

He entered.

X

Anzu was still on the floor, groaning from the piercing pain in her upper gums, tears were leaking out of her eyes as blood began flowing from her mouth.

Abruptly, her bathroom door busted open; Anzu looked up into those crimson eyes she had fell in love with not too long ago.

She stared intently into his orbs, begging him to help her.

"Bak-Baku-Bakura….." She begged out, as if he knew exactly what was going on.

He sat on the floor on his knees, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Anzu, what's the matter? Tell me," he asked, looking at the flowing blood. He touched her jaw lightly.

She just shook her head, unable to say anything because of the pain. She rested her head in his lap and she closed her eyes. Bakura stroked her head, kissing her head affectionately.

The pain slowly faded, but she could still feel the stinginess there and the taste of her blood.

She closed her eyes again and her body went weak so that her head slipped away from Bakura's lap, He caught her before her head could hit the floor.

He tapped her face.

"Anzu, Wake up. Anzu don't do this, stay with me…" he begged, shaking her.

Her head fell back, exposing her neck which was full of blood that was leaking from her mouth. Bakura decided he would take her to her room to rest in bed.

He picked her up bridal style and adjusted her head so it rested on his shoulder.

He walked out of the bathroom and to her connected bedroom, he lay her down in her bed.

He lay down beside her, he watched her for a few minutes. He could tell she was still in pain by the crease on her forehead.

There was a knock on the door, Bakura got up swiftly to open the door.

Behind the door was Ishizu, she had a worried expression.

"Miss Ishtar?" Bakura asked.

"I heard Anzu screaming….. She sounded like she was in pain," she explained.

"Yeah she was, she's resting now" He said, mentioning to the girl behind him in bed.

"I came to check on her, as you know she's a vampire, it could be serious" she said seriously. Bakura nodded and moved to the side to that she could enter.

Ishizu walked towards the young vampire girl, honestly Ishizu was a bit scared; she had done her research on the girl's ancestors and vampires in general. She knew exactly what Anzu was capable of.

She carefully brushed Anzu's hair out of her face; Isis closed her eyes and muttered some Egyptian words, after a few seconds Anzu's eyes began to flutter open.

Anzu opened her eyes slowly, to come face to face with Isis's face. She got startled by the older woman and screamed.

"Shh, Anzu. It's me, calm down" The older Egyptians woman tried to reassure the young vamp.

Anzu calmed down once she realised it was only Isis, she smiled.

"I heard you screaming…. Well everyone heard you, is everything alright?" Isis asked softly like a mother would to their child.

Anzu shook her head.

"It's my gums, they're really hurting and blood keeps coming out," she explained, as she was once again reminded of the sudden pain she felt not too long ago.

Isis nodded her head like she knew exactly what was going on, which she probably did.

"Do you know what the problem is? Or what is gonna happen to me?" Anzu asked worriedly.

Ishizu looked at the innocent vampire; she held Anzu's hands gently.

"I want you to listen very carefully as to what I'm about to tell you, don't freak out or anything ok?" Isis started off; when she received a nod from Anzu she carried on.

"The very first moment you walked through those school gates, Mr Shaadi and I knew what you were and how to handle you. We knew as you just turned 16 a couple of weeks before you came to this school that you would be going through the transition. You know how a human goes through puberty at 13 well vampires are slightly different…. You go through many changes at 16, for example the length of your hair you might of realised its gone quite long since your 16th birthday, there's many other changes that you have yet to experience. But the one you are going through now is your fangs..." Isis was about to say more when she was interrupted by Anzu.

"So my life is probably going to be harder than a normal teenage girl?" Anzu asked, frowning.

"Yes I'm afraid so, But when has life ever been easy, Anzu? Never, Instead of looking at the negative things look at the positive things that has happened in your life, Bakura for instance; you love him right? He's going to be here for you, so you're not alone and you don't have to suffer alone" Isis said mentioning to Bakura who sat beside Anzu, Isis wiped Anzu's flowing tears away from her cheeks.

"Like I said, your fangs are starting to grow which means it's going to be very painful, just like how a baby is; when they get their first teeth and their crying all day because they can't bare the pain. I'm sorry Anzu but you are going to have to put up with this pain for a good 5 days and after that no more pain, I promise." Isis smiled at the vamp that had her head resting on Bakura's shoulder, listening carefully.

"I want you to rest for a good 4 hours and then I'll come back up and give you a small drink which will stop the stingy pain and make your gum numb so that you sleep at night without being in pain." Isis finally finished.

She rubbed Anzu's back comfortingly and walked out the door, feeling sorry for the girl.

X

Anzu curled up against Bakura as he stared at the ceiling, holding Anzu against him.

"You'll get through this Anzu, I'm sure of it." He finally said as he gazed down at her to find that she was fast asleep, he smiled and closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head.

X

Whoa that was pretty long for me. Sorry if some parts were a bit boring, I tried making it interesting.

Oh and if you guys were confused about anything then please do tell me, actually I might do a chapter where I just answer anyone's questions about this story or anything so yeahh, just let me know.

And don't worry this story will remain a Bakura/Anzu unless anyone votes for a Malik/Anzu or any other pairing that you think would work out in this story.

Gimme some feedback guys or criticism I don't mind, just say something!

Again thanks if you read, reviewed, Favourite or followed this story, I really appreciate it. THANKS!

So yeah, that it. I hope you guys liked this longggggggg chapter and I'm sorry once again for any grammar mistakes or confusion. I'm not really that good at fanfiction but I think im decent enough I suppose!

Sorry for the really late update but I think I made it worth the wait =)

Please review review review!

R/R

Bye

X


End file.
